


Love Me 'Til the World Ends

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #27: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: It's the end of the world but at least Ivan and Alfred get to spend it together / Rating: T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me 'Til the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on an idea tumblr user zeemoshetalias posted.

"Come on, come on!" Alfred whined, pulling desperately on Ivan's arm as his lover tried to take a minute to catch his breath. "There's still so much I wanna see and we haven't even made it to the top yet!"

"But Fredka," Ivan panted, refusing to budge as his calves burned and his sides ached. "We have been hiking all day up this mountain, at least let me rest for a minute-"

"But we have to reach the waterfall by sunset!" Alfred nearly screamed, trembling and shaking as an anxiously excited smile cracked across his face. "And we have to be down the mountain by morning if we want to get to the next landmark!"

Ivan chuckled weakly and straightened up, his entire body protesting as he followed his incessantly chatting lover up the steep slope, smiling and glad to be the one walking by Alfred's side.

When they reached the falls, they finally took a break, sitting on a protruding rock over the rushing river below. "It's… it's so beautiful," Alfred murmured breathlessly, eyes wide in amazement as the fading sunlight glinted off in rainbows from the coursing water, the thundering roar drowning out their worries. "Oh, Vanya…"

"It truly is beautiful," Ivan murmured, gently wrapping an arm around his love, pulling him closer to his side. They sat in silence as the night air helped chill their overworked and hungry bodies. Ivan breathed deeply, glancing down when Alfred slowly let his head fall into his lap.

"It's so sad…"

"What is?"

"That in just a few weeks the whole world will be gone… There's so many places we'll never get to see…"

Ivan smiled kindly, slowly running his fingers through Alfred's soft and somewhat dirty hair. "I do not mind so much," he murmured after a pause, Alfred lifting his head for an explanation. "Even if the world is going to end… I am just glad that I may spend my last days with you."


End file.
